


Let Me Break You The Right Way

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Homosexuality as a sickness, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Psychoanalysis, short with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by unshurtugal on tumblr: "AU where Kurt/Blaine is a psychoanalyst in the 1950’s and he has a new patient. Kurt/Blaine trying to cure his ‘illness’ of homosexuality"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Break You The Right Way

Three weeks had passed and nothing had changed other than how much more painful the words were becoming for Blaine.

Each passing day served as another crack in his own soul, almost like his techniques were breaking him down instead of his patient. 

"Mister Hummel, one more time, who do you wish to marry and start a family with?"

Blaine didn't have to look back to know just how hateful the look being thrown his way was. He only heard the rattle of metal as the chair scuffed the floor slightly right before he heard his patient's strong and still determined-as-ever voice.

"A. Man."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, trying to breathe in and out without alerting Kurt of his distress. Nothing was working and Blaine couldn't handle it anymore, seeing Kurt every day was weakening him and he could feel all the work done on _him_  all those years ago start to fail and falter.

"Kurt, those kinds of... lifestyle choices aren't acc..."

"Acceptable? Or accepted? Because I can assure you, they are perfectly acceptable for me!"

"Mister Humm-"

"I've kissed men, you know. I've laid naked with them, enjoyed their touch and their feel and even their love."

"Sto-"

"Do you want me to tell you all about how good it feels?"

Blaine's head was spinning, images of Kurt with other men sparking the fuel of jealousy and the tinge or arousal at the thoughts of him being one of them.

Everything was falling apart, from the wall between him and his desires, to his and Kurt's therapy, he could hear it shattering in the distance as he spun around.

Kurt's eyes were dark and his jaw was set, he was breathing hard and Blaine wanted nothing more than to give in, he was so close to breaking...

"... Do you want me to show you?"

That was all it took, Blaine rushed forward and fell to his knees by Kurt's chair, taking his face between his palms and rushing his lips to his, swallowing both their whimpers.

Society be dammed, this was perfectly acceptable.


End file.
